


Tumblr Requested Fics

by finnsblxnchxrd



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Girl Meets World, High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti), Shazam! (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016), Vlog Squad - YouTube
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsblxnchxrd/pseuds/finnsblxnchxrd
Relationships: Andi Mack/Jonah Beck, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, David Dobrik/Natalie Mariduena, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, E.J. Caswell/Gina Porter, E.J. Caswell/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Freddy Freeman/Billy Batson, Ilya Fedorovich/Natalie Mariduena, Jeff Wittek/Natalie Mariduena, Maya Hart/Riley Matthews, Natalie Mariduena/Todd Smith, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 5





	Tumblr Requested Fics

Requested - A Steddie fic where they are moving into their new home would be really cute

Stan had put the final box into his and Eddie’s new house.

The couple had finally saved up enough money to buy themselves a house (not rent), and they did. They bought it near Ben and Bev’s, not too far from theirs, Richie’s and Mike and Bill’s houses. It was close enough so all of the losers could be near one another.

“And that’s the last box. You ready to start unpacking, baby-love?” Stan asked his boyfriend, pecking him on the lips.

“Am I ready to unpack? Of course I’m ready to unpack, bubba.” Eddie smiled, heading to their shared bedroom.

They’ll be getting the furniture delivered any day now, so it was just a mattress on the floor for now. Eddie was unpacking the clothes and putting them in the walk-in-wardrobe that Stan insisted on getting in their new home, it felt weird for them to call it their home as they had always just stayed over at the other’s apartment; and Stan was unpacking everything downstairs, they compromised before making the big move and decided that since Stan had the bigger TV in his apartment, they would keep his and sell Eddie’s old one.

Eddie was finished unpacking upstairs, and went downstairs to see how Stan was doing, and he was busy unpacking the items in the kitchen.

“Wanna have a housewarming party, y’know when the furniture gets here, and we’ve got everything all set up, like the Wi-Fi and stuff like that?” Eddie asked, the question must’ve just popped in his head and said it as though they should do so and Stan replied with a, “Yeah, yeah we could do that.”

Eddie smiled at his boyfriend, happy with the response.

Stan was happy as well, happy that he finally moved into a house with his boyfriend (but he was mainly happy that he was planning on proposing, but that’s for another time), he has been wanting to move in with Eddie since they admitted their love for each other, the love that they’ve had for one-another since their late teens.

“I’m so glad we’ve finally moved into a house together.” Eddie admitted, wrapping his arms around Stan’s waist, looking up at the taller boy.

“Me too, Eddie, me too.” Stan said, as he fiddled with the box in his jacket pocket.

“Something on your mind, babe?” Eddie asked curiously, and worriedly.

“No,” Stan’s voice cracked, to which he coughed, which made his voice go back to normal, “no, nothing’s wrong.”

Eddie nodded in response, not believing a single thing Stan said.


End file.
